The present invention relates generally to movable structure support mechanisms, and more particularly relates to apparatus for supporting a structure for tilting and swiveling or rotating motion.
Supporting devices having tilting and rotating capabilities are commonly employed to support structures such as a CRT display device in any one of a number of positions, to permit such a display device to be shifted from one position to another to enable it to be used by more than one person of differing height, and to enable a particular display of information to be developed on a terminal display by one person and to be shifted without undesired tilting movement to be shown to another person. The latter use finds particular application, for example, when a salesman, stock broker or bank loan officer calls up data on a display screen representing a product or situation and wishes to show it to a customer seated near him, by imparting a rotational movement to the supported CRT display. One problem which has been experienced with certain supporting devices is that when rotational movement is imparted to them, the frictional force between the various elements is lessened sufficiently that an undesired tilting movement also takes place. In extreme cases, the tilting motion may be of such magnitude as to cause the CRT display to shift downwardly so that the display is no longer readily viewable. Similarly, when it is desired to tilt, but not rotate, the CRT display, an inadvertent rotational movement may result.